Faking
by Overthinking.Sucks
Summary: "Just call your leader, and say that your very hot and lovable boyfriend is sick and you don't trust him to take care of himself or something." What happens when Derek tries to convince Casey to lie? And spend the night? Well that just sounds like trouble! First stpry ever! Fair warning: it's pretty choppy :(. Review!


******A/N: I know this was very choppy, and the ending was terrible, but it was my first piece! If you guys have any suggestion that I could change would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the plot. :)**

* * *

**Faking**

"Derek…." Casey said as she moved her shoulder

"What?" A very annoyed and sleepy Derek whined from his girlfriends shoulder. He was currently trying to sleep well she was focused on the movie they were watching.

"I have to head back to the sorority." He didn't move. "Derek! I have to go or else I can't go to the hockey game Saturday!'

"That's no fair! Your Canadian, they can't threaten to take something away you love!" Derek said looking at the look on Casey's face. "Or something you boyfriend loves and is great at, might I add." He finished, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Way to boost your own ego, Der. Seriously, I need to go it's getting late, and you know freshman's have a curfew of 12." Casey said while trying to push him off her shoulder.

"Why can't you just stay here tonight?" Derek asked as he rolled over onto her, and cuddled into her stomach, wrapping his arms around her in the process. She placed her hand in his mess of hair and started running her fingers though it.

"I really wish I could, sweetie." Casey sighed. "But you know I want to take baby steps with this." She finished as she grabbed the remote, and switched off the movie. "Derek…? Will you please get up?" Casey said as she attempted to push him off of her. Why does he have to be so strong?

"Seriously, just call your leader, and say that your very hot and lovable boyfriend is sick and you don't trust him to take care of himself or something." Derek pleaded very irritated. He didn't understand the big deal; it was just one night after all.

"If I do this for you, will you finally go see Les' Miserables with me?" She asked giving in and reaching for her phone. When she saw the excited look on his face as he shook his head up and down quickly, she was glad to make him happy.

"I need you to be pretend to be sick, and not distracting, ok?" Casey asked as she dialed Millie's number. Derek was prepared for fake coughing, and even vomiting sounds, if necessary.

"Casey, where are you curfew is in 10 minutes? You're never late!" Millie ranted into the phone.

"That's what I called to talk to you about. You see Derek is sick, and it's pretty bad. I just don't trust him to take care of himself. Last time he passed out from dehydration and was taken into the E.R. So could I stay with him, and make sure he stays safe?" Casey finished as she cued Derek to start the fake vomiting.

"Oh, eww… is that him right now?" Millie asked as she heard Derek groan Casey' name. "That sounds pretty nasty. I'll let slide this one time, McDonald." She finished in a teasing tone. She usually wasn't this nice to anyone, but she what it was like to be worried about someone you care a lot about.

"Thank you so much, Millie! I'll be back by noon tomorrow!" Casey said as she jumped up and down excitedly, shaking the room in the process. Derek looked at her excitedly, and started jumping as well.

"You're welcome Casey; now go take care of Derek." Millie said, laughing a little.

"Okay, thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Casey said as she hung up. "We are officially in the clear!" She said hopping onto the bed next to Derek.

Equally as happy Derek leaned up to kiss her. He went to deepen the kiss by running his tongue over her bottom lip, she obliged. She ran her hand to his head, tugging a little to pull him even closer. She nipped and nibbled at his bottom lip, as he rolled them over so he was on top. As his hands started to roam towards her ass, is when she called it off.

"Mhmm Derek…" She whined. "We need to sleep. I have class at 8 and it's already 1:30." Casey said as she played with his hair.

"I can't concentrate on anything when you are under me, hair all over, and tugging at my hair like that." Derek groaned nuzzling her neck affectionately. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to cuddle into her to sleep. Her grunts and groans stopped him.

"Change your mind?" he asked cockily, as he looked up at her face, waiting for a response.

"No." Casey struggled to say. "I just can't breathe with you laying on me!" She finished, wiggling around. Derek rolled off, to lie down next to her.

"Sorry, but I didn't think I weighed that much." He complained twisting around, so he was facing her.

"Der, you weigh 220 pounds! That's 100 pounds more than me!" Casey reasoned, as she went to get up off the bed. Derek grabbed her waist pulling her back to him.

"No you don't! Did you just call me fat!" Derek complained, as he knelled over her. Grabbing her hands and putting them above her head in the process. She knew what was coming when he left one hand to hold her hands.

"Derek don't you dar…. Ahhh!" She screamed as he tickled her ribs. "Derek, please stop!" Casey managed to get out, in between fits of laughter.

"No! I refuse!" He replied, acting like a toddler not wanting to eat his veggies. "Say 'Derek is the best boyfriend I have ever had and he is not fat!" He requested still tickling her.

"Derek is the best boyfriend I have ever had ad he's not fat!" Casey screamed as he stopped tickling her. He stepped off of her, and walked to his dresser. He took off his jeans, and took off his shirt. He then ran to his bed a hopped under the covers. "Oh, no pants today?! Are you trying to seduce me, Venturi?" Casey asked as she walked up to the dresser, grabbing his discarded shirt. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She sighed as she changed out of her normal clothes and into just his shirt, and her sky blue boy shorts. She walked out of the bathroom, clothes in hand and into Derek's bedroom. She walked next to the bed, pulled back the comforter and slide next to Derek.

"I love you." Casey said as she snuggled into Derek's chest.

"Love you too." He replied. They closed their eyes, and tried to sleep.

"I finally taught you how to lie, MacDonald!" Derek said, 10 minutes later, waking Casey up.

"Derek! I was asleep!" She complained. Although she knew he was right. All through high school he had tried to teach her to lie. To their parents, teachers, siblings, sometime even to her boss, but she could never pull it off. He never gave up though; she finally got a hang of it when they started dating. She successfully pulled it off tonight! And now she could tell when he was lying know! And with those memories running through her head, she fell asleep.


End file.
